The present invention relates to a method of control of controllers of the type used and held by two hands simultaneously to control visual imagery shown on a visual display. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a method of controlling a two-hand held controller with an analog pressure sensor(s) for controlling video game machines and imagery thereof, and other electronically generated imagery.
The background of this method application is identical with that in the above-cited copending product application Ser. No. 08/942,450 filed on Oct. 1, 1997 by the sole inventor Brad A. Armstrong and incorporated herein. Computer Program 2 of the above-cited provisional application is also incorporated by reference herein. Thus, there is no need to repeat the detail here.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide the public with a method for implementing control of the game controller having an analog pressure sensor(s) of the above-cited copending application.
For completeness, it should be noted that it has recently come to the attention of the instant inventor that there exists a steering wheel mechanism that runs a rotary potentiometer which outputs a variable frequency on/off signal. However, no additional information on the source of this product is available. Of course, such a steering wheel device is very limited in performance since it can only output in two axes, i.e., turning to left and turning to right. The instant invention has no such limitation and thus has much broader application potential.
A method for communicating an on/off simple-switch output signal to hardware or to software, which is expecting to receive such a simple binary signal as is typically generated by some type of on/off switch or switching device. In this invention the on/off signal is generated by circuitry which has as its input an analog sensor having pressure-sensitive variable-conductance material. Such an analog input sensor may be operated by depressing a button or trigger or 4-way rocker or the like. The on/off signal, or information packet containing such a signal, is communicated at a variable rate in time. The communication rate being determined by the level of pressure applied to the input device.
As an example, and as clear evidence of reduction to practice, is the included listing named Computer Program 2 found in Provisional Application No. 60/133,319 filed on May 10, 1999 by the instant inventor, which may be embodied in a Cypress USB chip located within an analog game controller connected to a computer by a USB connection. This analog game controller has in place of at least one of its normal on/off depressible switches (driven by buttons, triggers, etc.) an analog pressure-sensitive variable-conductance sensor so that when a depressible surface area is depressed by a human finger then the analog sensor changes its electrical resistance properties in relation to how hard the button/trigger/4-way rocker or the like is being depressed.
Computer Program 2 reads the level of depressive pressure exerted, by the user""s finger, by the time necessary to charge a capacitor through the variably resistive analog sensor. Computer Program 2 then outputs information packets containing the information of a simple on/off switch, but the packets are communicated infrequently when the depressible surface area is depressed lightly, and the packets are communicated more frequently when the depressible surface area is depressed more forcefully. A range is established of light depressive pressure causing output of few information packets in time and heavier depressive pressure causing more frequent output of information packets in time. Thus, information packets (indicating that a simple on/off switch has been singularly activated) are output from the game controller at a rate dependent on the pressure applied to an analog pressure sensor.
A computer program for such a system includes the steps of: reading the level of depressive pressure applied to said analog sensor by the user""s finger; establishing a value representing said depressive pressure; and outputting information packets containing the information of at least a simple on/off switch, representing depression applied by said finger, at a frequency of said outputting of said information packet according to said value, communicating infrequently when said depressible surface area is depressed lightly, and communicating more frequently when said depressible surface area is depressed more forcefully.
In accordance with either of the above, a microcontroller further comprises the steps of: checking the value of a switch for identifying a button as analog or digital; sending a single on/off information packet when the switch is set to digital; and sending a variable frequency on/off information packet when the switch is set to analog.